


Faire semblant

by Siffly



Category: Salut les geeks, What the Cut ?!, french youtubers RPF
Genre: Drama, Insecurity, M/M, OS from "And We Run"
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siffly/pseuds/Siffly
Summary: Il cherchait encore et toujours le sommeil. Mais plus il cherchait, plus ses pensées le tourmentaient. Et plus il réfléchissait, plus une seule solution s'offrait à lui (basé sur And We Run de MinuitBronze)[repost Fanfiction.net du 7/4/2015]





	Faire semblant

**Author's Note:**

> Hey les gens =D !
> 
> Ceci est un petit OS écrit tard et publié seulement maintenant pour me remettre du chapitre 21 de And We Run, qui avait massacré mes feels (ce qui était le cas de beaucoup de monde je pense xD)
> 
> Et si vous ne voyez pas de quoi je parle, vous fermez illico cette page et vous allez trouver MinuitBronze et ses superbes fanfics. Et, à mon avis, il faut avoir lu And We Run pour comprendre de quoi je parle, donc repassez plus tard ;-)
> 
> Pour ceux qu'ils l'ont lu, je spoile comme une dingue les derniers chapitres x) Question temporalité, cela se passe juste après le chapitre 18, alors qu'Antoine cherche le sommeil.
> 
> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et la fanfiction dont ce OS est tiré non plus, un grand merci à Minuit d'ailleurs de m'avoir autorisé à publier cette chose ici =D
> 
> Je n'ai pas eu de bêta et qu'une rapide correction il y a donc sûrement des fautes d'orthographes et de frappes ^^'
> 
> Bonne lecture :3

Antoine sentit le souffle régulier de Mathieu contre sa peau, lui indiquant que son petit-ami venait de se rendormir, après sa crise de panique. Inconsciemment, il caressa doucement son dos, voulant l'apaiser du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état de stress…

Enfin si, il l'avait déjà vu, une fois. Et il s'était juré que plus jamais, jamais, cela ne devait se reproduire.

Antoine étouffa la bouffée de colère qui remontait dans sa poitrine – celle qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il songeait aux enfoirés qui avaient osé lever la main sur Mathieu. Même s'ils n'en parlaient plus, il savait pertinemment que cet épisode avait bien plus affecté le châtain qu'il ne l'avouera jamais à son amant. Et, même s'il s'en remettait, Antoine savait que cette sensation d'être suivi et ses cauchemars qui le réveillaient en sueur resteraient encore longtemps présents.

Et tout ça n'aurait jamais eu lieu si Antoine n'avait pas insisté pour le rencontrer…

Le présentateur de What the Cut ferma les yeux et serra plus fort le corps endormi de son petit-ami contre lui, nichant sa tête au creux de son cou pour respirer son odeur.

Il l'aimait, bien plus que n'importe laquelle de ses conquêtes. Mais plus que tout, il voulait son bonheur. Et Antoine ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser, de plus en plus souvent, que ce serait impossible tant qu'ils seraient ensemble.

Pourtant il y avait cru. Quand il s'était rendu compte que ce petit chroniqueur aux yeux bleus lui plaisait, il l'avait approché, avant de le convaincre de tenter cette histoire, et de rester ensemble – « Toi et moi contre le reste du monde », ces mots lui paraissaient bien fades désormais.

Il avait fermé les yeux pendant l'agression. Il avait enfoui au fond de lui cette culpabilité et cette douleur pour aider Mathieu, qui avait bien plus besoin d'aide que lui.

Puis il y avait eu l'aide de Jenny, la compréhension de Steph, leur première fois, la confiance qu'ils avaient l'un dans l'autre, et Antoine avait fini par s'imaginer un futur où ils pourraient être ensemble, sans se cacher ni mentir.

Et cette matinée venait de détruire tous ses espoirs en quelques secondes.

Les questions gênantes.

Les regards en coin méprisants.

La bagarre.

Et Mathieu qui s'était retrouvé au centre de leurs abonnés avec lui, sans savoir quoi faire.

Si le monde partait en vrille, c'était à cause d'eux.

Si la vie de Mathieu partait en vrille, c'était à cause de lui.

Antoine sentit une larme couleur le long de sa joue, mais n'eut pas le cœur de la retenir. Il n'avait plus la force de protéger son amant, de laisser couler quand ses abonnés l'insultaient – jusqu'à menacer de trouver son adresse pour « lui régler son compte » – ou de ne pas réagir quand sa famille dénigrait SLG sans aucun remord. Quoi qu'il fasse, quoiqu'il dise, Mathieu courrait toujours un risque en étant avec lui.

Et ça, il ne pouvait plus le supporter. Il ne voulait plus le sentir sous tension à chaque bruit suspect, tremblant quand il faisait trop noir ou brisé par des commentaires haineux. Il voulait qu'il puisse vivre en paix.

Et Antoine se disait de plus en plus que seule sa disparition permettrait ça. Pas un suicide, oh non (il tenait quand même à la vie), mais partir, dans un autre pays ou même en France, arrêter les vidéos, couper les ponts avec sa famille, se refaire une vie plus calme, plus banale.

Mais ça sous-entendait perdre Stéphanie qui comptait sur lui, ses amis du web qui l'avait aidé et soutenu, Jenny à qui il s'était attaché et qui avait toujours été là… Et Mathieu.

Antoine se retourna sur le dos, laissant son amant dormir. Soit il abandonnait la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde en espérant que sa vie – leurs vies – soient plus calmes à eux deux, soit continuer à détruire leur monde, et eux-mêmes au passage, pour leur bonheur.

Putain, il avait définitivement le don pour s'attirer des emmerdes.

Mathieu bougea dans son sommeil, le sortant de ses pensées. Attendri, il déposa un léger baiser dans ses cheveux, et remarqua que le soleil commençait à se lever dans leur chambre.

Il soupira et se frotta les yeux. Ça allait être une nouvelle journée difficile.

Il sourit amèrement.

Après tout, il avait l'habitude de faire semblant.


End file.
